


The Only Place I Belong

by LuxuryBunny



Category: Haikyuu! Mafia AU
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuryBunny/pseuds/LuxuryBunny
Summary: Hi girls,guys and non-binary pies! I was bored and I'm a big simp for Kenma so I decided hey why not make this I hope yall like it I'll try to post more but this is my first story and I hope you like it!! Bye bye Bunnies!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	The Only Place I Belong

"WHAT?!" Kenma yelled at the top of his lungs, you would think yelling that loud he would have broken a window or something. He shot up from his desk, visibly shaking with rage. "Who?! Where?! When did they even have time to-" he stopped mid sentence eyes blow so wide it looked as if they would pop out at any given moment, "You where supposed to be watching her....weren't you?" He turned his head to face Yamamoto who was also shaking but it was from fear. He knew he was supposed to be watching her, but she had asked so nicely to go outside for a minute he couldn't help but say yes! "W-well....You see I was...she....and then..-" Kenma threw a book at Tora before he could finish. "NO! IT WAS YOUR JOB TO WATCH HER WHILE I DID MY TASK!" The fake blonde yelled. Kuroo quickly walked into the room as the books were flying across the room. He saw Yamamoto dodging the books but barely, "Kenma, let's breath for a moment ok? Kai and some of the others are already tracking her down so just breath ok? Yamamoto, you're excused." Tora quickly bowed before leaving the two alone shutting the door behind him. Kenma was trying to breath and focus on the positives, he knew she could handle herself but there was always the smallest bit of worry in his mind. "She's gonna try to commit again. She's gonna do it this time too, she's all alone, and those filthy humans have probably already done unspeakable things to her. What if she's already-" "KENMA" Kuroo yelled to his bestfriend, "She's fine I promise we just have to wait a little longer then me and you will go get her ok?" Kenma slowly nodded and sat back down. Not long after Yaku knocked on the door, "Yes? Come in!" Kuroo answered. Yaku and Lev opened the door and scanned the room briefly noting all the books they would have to pick up when the two left. "We found her." 

Kenma was basically running to the car with Kuroo following closely behind. Yaku had told them she was being kept in a warehouse not 15 minutes from their base and that the people that took her were only small time gangs hoping only to gain money and nothing more in the world. As soon as Kuroos door closed Kenma was off, he wasn't normally this full of adrenaline but when it came to her...he couldn't help but to be either swarmed with butterflies and a pounding heart or filled with anxiety and worry, and at the moment it was the second one. He knows how frail her body is, one wrong move and she has a bruise or a cut. He also knows how easily her mind can crash down and go into the only other thing she knows how to do and unfortunately for Kenma...it's hurting herself. She's got an ok pain tolerance but she always takes thing too far when it comes to pain. He stops the car and opens the door, "Kenma do you have your-" Kuroo starts, "Yeah I do. Don't worry about it. I can do this." Kenma says while getting out of the car, "If she hasn't already?" Kuroo says with a smirk. It makes Kenma smile remembering how strong she really is. Kenma nods and closes the door walking over to the watehouse. Kenma opens the door only to find unconscious bodys laying everywhere, he walks into the warehouse a bit more and sees a blood trail and follows it. Hmm..I wonder if she's ok or not. He had another uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Y/N?!" He looks around in hopes of finding her. He notices the blood's starting to become more and more. He opens the door and sees his fiancee on top of someone hitting them on the face over and over again. A sigh of relief escapes through his mouth and he lets his shoulders sag in relief.  
YOUR POV  
You grab his collar with one hand and the other keeps punching his ugly face. You don't know who he is or why he's here all you know is that he was trying to hurt you and you wanted to get back home to your Kitty Cat! You noticed someones present in the room with you but you recognized the smell and smiled to yourself. Once you finished your job with this person you stood up and turned to face him. "KENMA!!" You yelled running to him with your arms open. "Hey pudding, what's up?" He asks once you're in his arms. "Nothing kinda tired. They were kinda weak so it didn't take too long." You say as he let's you go. "My feet hurt though, they shot my foot and I stepped in alot of glass." You say looking down at your feet. Kenmas eyes widen and he crouches down to your feet you knew that look too well. "You're bleeding a lot kitten, where are the shoes I bought for you?" He asked picking me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. "They were all bloody and had holes in them, I'm sorry KenKen." He smiles softly, and tells me it's ok. I remember something before we walk away, "Wait! I left something in the room over there." I get out of his arms and walk towards the door, I pull it open and see someone sitting with his hands tied. I walk up to him and pat his head, "Sorry but it looks like I have to leave you here." I make a pouty face, "W-WAIT! NO PLEASE DON'T! IM SO SORRY!" Kenma walks into the room and sees us. He walks over and pulls out his gun and puts it to the guys head, "You're so loud it's annoying." He's about to pull the trigger, "Wait-!" I put my hand on the gun. Kenma pulls the gun away from us. "Can I do it? Please I've never done it before and I wanna see what it'd look like." I ask while pointing to the guys mouth. Kenma understands, he sighs then takes out his blade and hands it to me, then he goes to sit on the box that's in the room with us. I smile and say thank you then I grab the guys face, "Don't worry I don't think it'll take that long...well I guess that depends on how much you struggle." He starts crying again, "NONONO! PLEASE NO! IM SORRY!" I roll my eyes and look at him kinda annoyed now, "Shut up already god you're so annoying it's not even that bad!" I grab his chin and make him stick his tongue out. I'm smiling really big, I've always wanted to cut off a tongue but nobody ever let's me.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! OH MY GOD KENMA LOOK!!" I say laughing hysterically showing my Fiance the tongue I just cut off. "Ew it's so slimey." Kenma replies looking disgusted. The man is crying and trying to yell but it's not working very well. It's then when I notice how much he's bleeding, there's blood all over my hands and face but I don't care, I'm more focused on him. All that blood just oozing out of his mouth and onto his clothes. "Kenma do it now." I say while sitting directly infront of him. Kenma gets up and walks over, putting the gun do his head he asks, " What were you gonna do with her?" I smile knowing that either way he's gonna die in less than 5 minutes. "Nwofing!" He answers, I laugh at his slurred words. Kenma smiles softly, "You know who Y/N Chihiro is right?" The man looks terrified just at the name, it makes me smile. He nods frantically. "Well, how's she? Is she nice?" He asks tilting his head making his hair fall slightly on his face. The man looks confused, Kenmas eyes widen slightly, "Wait- you didn't know?? This-'" he gestures to me, "This is her! The one and only Y/N Chihiro is right here infront of you! And you didn't know. Pudding, how does that make you feel?" He asks looking down at me, I make a pouty face, "I can't believe it! I thought you'd know me!" I say. Kenma clicks his tongue, "You made her sad that's not something you should do, especially infront of me." The man looks like he's about to pee himself it's really funny! Kenma gasps dramatically, "Wait....does that mean...." he tilts his head and crouches, "You don't care how she feels?" Kenma asks with his eyes slightly widened. The man shakes his head no. "Ready Kitten?" He asks standing back up. "Yes! Do it!!" I say smiling and leaning in closer to get a better look at the man. "Bye bye." Kenma says before pulling the trigger.


End file.
